Devices of this type are well known in the prior art in various fields and are used in particular to allow the springs of brake-pressure equalizing devices to be attached to the vehicle.
One problem encountered, in this application in particular, lies in the fact that the assembly devices currently used offer no possibility of rotating the clamping collar about the bar and therefore no means of adjusting the length of the spring and in consequence no means of adjusting the tension of the latter either.